


The Darkest Light

by Ladytalon



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-08
Updated: 2010-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:17:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	The Darkest Light

  


  


________________________________________

  
Winifred Burkle squinted into the lens of the microscope a final time before standing and signaling to Knox. "Hey, would you mind keeping an eye on this? I think I'm gonna go for something to eat…want me to bring you back something?" Her assistant shook his head with a smile, so she waved to the other employees in the lab and trotted down the hall to see if Wes wanted to go out with her.

He was on the phone with a client and waved her off irritably; she frowned unhappily and turned to leave. If that was the way he was going to be, she wouldn't waste her time hanging around to see if he wanted to get lunch with her ever again. _Serve him right, too_. Fred's irritation dissipated on the way to the deli she usually went to with Wesley, but as she realized where her feet had taken her she scowled up at the sign and turned sharply to enter another restaurant. This one was small, and not very well patronized…in fact, she couldn't really remember _ever_ seeing it here before. It looked pretty fancy, and time was when she would've backed out immediately but today she squared her shoulders and waited to be seated, not noticing when the backing of one earring fell to the floor.

The urge to leave came upon her again as she sat down at a small table and opened the menu, which was written with such elegant calligraphy that she could barely read it. _Oh, what am I doing? I don't belong here_. She sighed, setting the menu back on the table and preparing to stand when a large male hand stretched across the table, palm up. "Is this yours?" A polite voice asked.

Fred looked up. And up. And up. And up some more, at the biggest man she'd ever seen in her life. "Huh?"

"I nearly stepped on this; is it yours?" he asked again, smiling at her.

He was even more handsome when he smiled, and she couldn't help but smile back at him. The man lifted his hand again and she blushed, looking down at it to see that he held the backing of an earring in his palm. "I don't think so, I-" Fred lifted her hands to her earrings to check and discovered that yes, she was missing the backing to one. "I guess it is mine," she finished, feeling like an idiot.

"I've never seen you here before; you must be new," he commented.

"Well, yes…"

"And you're sitting all by yourself? Such a lovely young woman should never have to sit alone," the man - he really _was_ handsome; even more so than Angel – said with another smile that dazzled her. "I wonder if you'd like to join me? I have to say, I wasn't looking forward to eating by myself and I'd love the company…."

Fred decided instantly, smiling back at him shyly. "Well, I don't like eating by myself either," she confided. She couldn't turn him down, now could she? That wouldn't be nice. Her momma always told her to be polite, after all. "My name's Fred."

The man guided her to another table, introducing himself as Marcus Hamilton. "Are you really called Fred? Such a unique name – I would have put you down as more of an Angelique or a Katarina; something elegant."

She blushed again, flattered by Marcus' words as well as the look in his beautiful blue eyes as he looked at her. "Well, it's really Winifred, but I don't really like…"

"Winifred. Yes, that's more like it. A beautiful name for a beautiful woman." He plucked a flower from the vase sitting between them and offered it to her, brushing the petals against her cheek. Everything about him made her feel lightheaded, and with feelings running through her that she shouldn't be having about anyone but Wesley. _Stop smiling at me, please stop, _ she thought desperately. Somehow she made it through her lunch – she didn't even remember what she ordered – with his eyes still resting on her and making her feel the way he did. "Would you like me to take you somewhere?" Marcus asked softly.

When had he taken her hand and started to draw circles on the inside of her arm with his fingertips? Fred's mouth opened and closed a few times before she could speak, unable to even struggle against him – because he wasn't really restraining her, was he? No, he was just holding her wrist in his large hand. _Large enough to snap my bones like twigs, if he wanted. _ Where had that thought come from? Of course he wouldn't do such a thing…but she tried a tiny white lie anyway to see what he'd do. "I – I have to go back, I have a boyfriend named Wesley, he-"

"-should be with you now, instead of letting you go for lunch by yourself." Marcus bent his head to place a kiss in the palm of her hand, warmth shooting straight to places that had no business being warm at the moment.

"Mister Hamilton," she began weakly.

A smile curved his lips as he bent to brush his lips over the inside of her wrist. "Call me Marcus, please."

"Marcus, then." Fred sucked in a breath as his lips moved higher. "I don't even know you, I can't do this."

He lifted his eyes to look at her. "You're not doing a single thing." Beneath the table, his other hand began its slow slide up her leg.

"S-stop," she stammered.

The look in his eyes chilled her as he looked up again. "Winifred Burkle, as long as you do not truly want me to continue, I won't. But as long as you do, I will. You shouldn't say things you don't mean."

  


_ _ _ _ _ _ _

As soon as he laid his eyes upon her, he knew that she was someone he could play with. Marcus enjoyed toying with the varied selection of disposables Wolfram &amp; Hart stocked and the Senior Partners never seemed to care exactly _what_ he did with his playmates, so long as he didn't irreparably harm their main pawns. He'd been dispatched to this dimension recently as a result of Lindsay's lack of a spine but interestingly enough, he'd been told to leave the man alone for now. The new staff intrigued him much more than the previous one did; Lilah had been barely adequate in bed.

But Fred, now; he'd had his eye on her. Marcus had made a bet with himself that it wouldn't take him but thirty minutes to seduce her, and so far it was working spectacularly. So young, innocent, credulous….stupid. Most women had some inkling of what was about to happen to them whenever he smiled, but this one merely looked at him with calf's eyes and so much trust that it made him feel slightly ill. He played along with the flirty 'getting to know you' shtick until she placed her order, then turned on the charm and watched as she dissolved into a gibbering mess. Most of the food she ate made it to her mouth by sheer luck. _Deer in the headlights never see it coming until the truck smears them over the pavement. _

A warning finally made her realize just the sort of danger she was in, but he only meant to scare her a bit thus far. He knew Fred would be coming with him even though she knows that she shouldn't, and it isn't as if he's planning to murder her on her lunch hour. It was almost too bad that such an innocent young woman would be subjected to what he planned for her…almost. Marcus couldn't wait to spoil such sweetness.

_ _ _ _ _ _

  
Fred wasn't sure what she should do. Knowing that the smart thing to do would be running out the door and straight back to Wolfram &amp; Hart didn't really help her. _Because I don't really want to leave, _ she told herself finally. _And it's not like me and Wesley are really a couple…right? _ Her eyes fluttered shut as he gently closed his teeth on the tendon on the inside of her elbow. "Winifred?"

She couldn't help it any longer. "Yes," she whispered.

"Good girl." Marcus was out of his seat and guiding her to the door before she had time to think.

How they got to his car, she had no idea – Fred was only vaguely aware of the chauffeur glancing at her in the rear view mirror as Marcus lifted her onto his lap. Then his lips were on hers and she found out that he could kiss even better than she'd thought he would. "Oh…oh my goodness," she panted when he let her up for air. "I, um, don't usually…"

Fred blushed as the big man took one of her hands and guided it between his legs. "Of course you don't," he said soothingly. Marcus eased her floral patterned jacket down he arms and cupped her breasts through the thin material of her camisole, rubbing over her nipples with his thumbs. "This sort of thing happens to us all, at times." She arched her back as he expertly teased with his fingers and pinched lightly, twisting slowly. "Do you like that?" he whispered huskily.

"Y-y-yes," Fred moaned, frantically trying to trace the outline of him through his trousers. _Lordy, he's a big one…!_ The car turned another corner, taking them wherever he lived; she was too out of it to even pay attention to her surroundings, let alone the small voice in the back of her head that was telling her to get out of there. She moaned louder as he hooked a finger under a spaghetti strap and pulled it down over one shoulder, lowering his mouth to her left breast. Warning bells were going off in her head like crazy, but she couldn't keep herself from begging for more.

  


_ _ _ _ _ _

Marcus scooped her up in his arms easily, carrying her inside the lobby of the penthouse he used for his particular hobbies. The staff carefully averted their eyes as they passed, and he was amused to note that the girl was so far gone that she wouldn't have heard a bomb if one had gone off right beside her ear. He kissed her leisurely as the elevator rose to his level and stepped off while one of the hired help scampered ahead of them to unlock his door and hold it open.

He deposited her on the bed, slipping off the rest of her clothes and standing back to scrutinize the view. A trifle skinny, but she'd do fine. Marcus settled astride her, putting her at ease once more by kissing her as if he meant it while he reached under the pillows for the restraints he kept there. The Burkle girl didn't even understand his intent as he slipped the rope around her slender wrists, so he gave it a jerk to wake her up a little. "Didn't your mother ever warn you about strangers?" he purred in her ear.

She finally began to struggle.

"Oh, I'm not going to kill you," he assured her as he began to disrobe. He enjoyed the way her eyes widened when he unbuttoned his shirt and lowered his zipper, reaching down to pull his cock from the confines of his trousers. Marcus smirked as she scooted backwards involuntarily and stroked himself lazily, rubbing a fingertip over the sensitive tip. "It occurs to me that you're in need of an education… girl such as yourself alone in another dimension for all those years wouldn't know the first thing about the real world." He discarded the rest of his clothing and lashed her ankles to the bedposts, securing her wrists above her head.

"But Wesley…"

"Windham-Price is too much of a coward to even speak about his feelings for you, and you're no better. Don't even think of telling me that he'll be looking for you." Marcus ran a fingertip down her quivering stomach lightly and trailed it down to stroke over her dampened pubic hair. "And don't try to tell me you're not interested in what I have to teach."

She started whimpering as he moved up her body, rolling her nipples between his fingers before rubbing the tip of his penis over each one in turn. Marcus moved his knees up to either side of her chest, smiling at the look of pure arousal that was forming in her eyes as he gripped the base of his cock and began to rub himself over her face slowly. Fred – really, the names these mortals gave themselves – began to breathe faster, her tongue licking at him as she writhed and pulled against her bonds.

Marcus suppressed another smile and pushed into her mouth until her eyes flew wide and she was struggling for breath. "Lesson one: don't let yourself get into a situation where you can't use your hands," he smirked. Lifting his hips and drawing halfway from her mouth, he pushed back inside with a sigh – she shook her head from side to side to try and dislodge him. "Bite me and you'll regret it," he hissed. Marcus grasped the headboard and began to fuck her mouth with leisurely thrusts, not caring at all if she could breathe. If the girl was as smart as she was supposed to be, she'd figure out how to time her inhalations.

His grip tightened as he shoved past her lips with increasing speed, finally pressing in deeply and coming in her mouth with a grunt. Fred spluttered and coughed, resuming her struggles. "Swallow like a good girl," he advised her.

  


_ _ _ _ _ _

Fred tried to swallow the hot, bitter liquid the best she could since it was clear he wasn't about to pull out of her mouth until she did. She'd never had a man do that sort of thing to her, and the way it made her feel was confusing. It tasted… well, pretty much like the worst thing ever, but she'd actually _liked_ it a little bit. She guessed it was just one of those things that you had to get used to, like wine. Marcus drew himself from her lips and wiped a finger across her cheek to clean up a rivulet of come that had leaked from the corner of her mouth, making her lick it off. "Now, that wasn't as bad as you thought it would be, was it?"

She shook her head, biting her lip as one of his hand slipped lower. "I guess not," she whispered.

Marcus stroked between her legs and she writhed again, pleading for release loudly. "I don't think so. You don't seem to be very experienced," he said thoughtfully. "I suppose it's for the best that I've decided to take pity on your woeful sexual education." He untied the ropes holding her hands above her head and spread them wide, retying them on the bedposts and moving down her body.

Fred jerked on the ropes wildly as he slid a finger inside her without a warning, then leaned forward to run his tongue over her slowly. "P-please, don't hurt-"

The look in his eyes as he glanced up made her shiver. "I'll do what I please." The fingers of his other hand spread her labia and his tongue flicked over her clitoris, drawing a hoarse scream from her as he steadily worked on her. Fred's pleas for mercy grew more frantic as he reached a hand over to the bedside table where a large knife rested – how could she not have noticed it before now?

"No, no, please…! Don't, please," she screamed when he brought the knife close to her, caressing the skin of her inner thighs with the gleaming flat of the blade.

"Lesson two, Miss Burkle: there are times when a lady can protest too much. Will I have to find a gag?" Fred dimly remembered him saying that he wasn't going to kill her, but the sight of the knife was terrifying her. Tears welled in her eyes as she shook her head, lamenting that she hadn't stayed to find someone to go to lunch with – none of this would be happening to her if she had just _waited… _Marcus, if that was his real name, brought the knife lower and she jumped as he tapped the flat of it against her core teasingly. "My, my… we_ are_ jumpy today, aren't we?"

He rotated the blade so that the narrow, flat side directly opposite the serrated edge was pressing against her. Fred tensed again as Marcus hummed to himself, opening her with his fingers before rubbing the narrow piece of steel directly against her clit and spreading the wetness with strokes of his tongue. "Oh," she moaned, pressing shamelessly against the knife.

  


_ _ _ _ _ _

Marcus frowned in concentration as he rubbed the knife against her – he'd been warned not to seriously injure the girl, so he was trying to be on his best behavior. He finally set the knife aside so he could continue performing cunnilingus upon her…there was something intoxicating about the taste and smell of an innocent. Pussy tended to turn sour once the woman it was attached to lost too much of her soul, so he enjoyed the taste of innocence wherever and whenever he could get it. This one, now… she wouldn't lose her flavor for a while. She might even last two, maybe three more full encounters with him before she became too tainted for his enjoyment.

His cock felt blood-heavy and swollen as he worked on her and Marcus rubbed against the coverlet when Fred convulsed against his mouth, screaming out her pleasure. Marcus lifted the knife once more as he set himself at her entrance, and began to trace the point over her flushed skin. The touch of the blade was little more than the most delicate of grazes as he pushed his erect length deep inside her folds; she predictably set up a protest as he marked her with a elegant tracery of scratches.

Blood welled to the surface of her skin instantly as the knife's point skimmed over her lightly and Marcus stilled his hips to run a reverent finger along the tiny crimson beads, lifting it to his mouth and sucking the blood off slowly. In the glow of the afternoon light filtering in through the windows, he admired the pink scratches decorating her pale skin. _Magnificent. _

With a quick motion, Marcus severed the ropes restraining her legs and tossed the knife back on the bedside table to grasp her hips. Fred moaned something at him, wrapping her legs around his waist as he began to piston into her. He worked himself in and out of the hot sheath of her sweet, tight little pussy and all too soon felt her inner muscles starting to clamp down on him and milk his length as she came once more. Marcus dug his fingers into the skin of her hips and shoved deep to let her draw his climax from him, each spasm tightening around his cock as he emptied himself into her body.

She sagged against the rope as he pulled out, watching his seed drip from her onto the coverlet – Marcus wondered idly if he should make her go to her hands and knees to lick it up. Instead, he finally decided to free her hands and kick her out; if he ever wanted to take her again, he knew where to find her. Settling into the armchair beside the bed, he watched as she stiffly rose to her feet and began searching for her clothes… he made no offer to help. When she had slowly and painfully drew her outfit back on, he reached out for her arm and pulled her across his lap with a flick of his wrist. "Lesson three: if a stranger invites you back to his place for a fuck, you probably shouldn't accept." He kissed her, then pushed her from his lap as soon as she softened against him. _Stupid, innocent mortal. I could easily have done much worse. _

Winifred Burkle limped out the door, doubtless escorted back down to the waiting car in which she would be driven back to Wolfram &amp; Hart, where she would be telling whoever asked that she had run into an old acquaintance and lost track of the time. Still nude, Marcus stood and walked into the other room where he picked up the handset of the phone and punched in a number. "The shipment we'd discussed… send the papers to a man named Charles Gunn." He smiled as he replaced the receiver and went to shower, wondering how long the transfer would take now that the host's body had been clearly marked. The Senior Partners would have their hands full…

~_fin_~  
_____________________________________________

  



End file.
